Drummer Girl
by MDTM
Summary: Lucy is an passionate drummer, and joins Erza, Juvia, Ultear and Wendy to form a band. As they become famous, they experience life in the spotlight. Boys, love, parties and sell-out shows. But fame has its downside, and the girls fine themselves in really tight situations. Multiple pairings. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**My fourth FT fic. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Leave a review if you can. Thanks :D  
This is based on the book "Drummer Girl" by Bridget Tyler.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Drummer Girl.**

* * *

"Lucy? We need to talk."

That was my signal to run and walk away. She's gonna implant some crazy idea in my head and I will probably end up with a broken leg in a hospital.

"I, err…gotta go for… practice. Sorry Erza," I said, stuffing my books into my bag as fast as possible. I waved and tried to squeeze my way out of Erza and the table. She wouldn't budge.

"Your practice, as I know, happens to be cancelled, right?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

Shit. She's got me cornered.

"Come on Lucy, just for five minutes. It's not so bad, I promise you. Pleaseeee?" She pleaded.

I sighed. Even I couldn't argue with the great Erza.

"Fine. This better not be one of your crazy schemes again," I said, pulling back my chair to sit down again.

She grinned at me. "Right."

Now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't have.

* * *

"Did you just say…a band?" I asked, absolutely horrified.

She flashed her iPhone in my face. "Two words. Project. Superstar." she said, reading my face for any sort of excitement.

However it wasn't excitement. It was utter shock.

"Project Superstar? Isn't that the show on TV? You want us to be on TV?" I said, dumbfounded.

"Well yeah. You're good at the drums, and I've got just the voice for a band."

"Erza. Be serious. Even if I'm a drummer and you're good at singing, where on earth are you going to find other members?" I asked.

She grinned even wider. "I've already got that settled."

Oh no. What did she do now?

"Ultear Milkovich. You know her don't ya?"

Oh yes I did. Too well. Just last year, Erza and Ultear were in the ultimate showdown to get major hottie (apparently) and rich boy Jellal Fernandes. I don't even know what they see in him. I mean, he has a bloody tattoo above and below his right eye. It wasn't even something I, Erza's bestfriend, could get in the middle of.

"Ultear? Really?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

She had a smug smile. "Yeah I know she was a TOTAL bitch and all but come on that was so long ago."

Oh I forgot to mention. Erza managed to get Jellal. Unfortanately, the triumph didn't last so long because they broke up after nearly three months. I could see now why she was all smiles with Ultear.

"And she plays bass. We need her," she added.

"Right. And please tell me your brilliant plan to get her into the band in the first place," I said, sarcastically.

"I'll figure it out. So moving on. You know that curly and blue haired girl in the sophomore class? I can't really remember her name. The quiet one."

"You mean Juvia Lockser?" I asked.

"Yeah her. Have you seen her Youtube account?"

"Yep I saw a few videos," I said.

Juvia was a rather talented guitarist. She was a little popular in school for her covers on Youtube. Erza was starting to make a little sense now.

"She would be great as the lead guitarist," I said, as Erza nodded in agreement.

"So all we need now is someone on the keyboard and we're good," Erza said.

"I guess…wait a second I didn't say I was in this thing," I said, folding my arms.

I definitely wasn't. The finals were coming up after summer break. I don't exactly get the best grades in school, so Mum and Dad were really uptight on me studying double as hard the coming break. Forming a band and joining the country's most popular talent show was definitely not on the cards.

"Erza, you know why. My grades," I said firmly.

'You could do both of them at the same time. Besides Lucy, you love drumming. This is totally for you. If we win this thing it would already be a great career start for you."

I glanced at the poster. "THE WINNER GETS TO FLY TO L.A TO PARTICPATE IN THE WORLD FINAL OF PROJECT SUPERSTAR AND SCORE A RECORDING DEAL WITH THE TOP PRODUCERS!"

She was right. Drumming was my passion. And the prize would totally help me with it.

"…I'll think about it…" I said, thinking.

"Great! Do you want a ride home?" she asked.

"Yeah sure. Let me go to the bathroom first."

I walked out of the classroom and walked down the empty halls. As I neared the bathroom, I heard a soft melody. I turned around. It was coming from the music room. I walked towards the door. The melody got louder.

What I heard was the most amazing piano playing ever. The pianist wasn't banging on the keys. They were softly played, with a rising and falling tempo of the notes. It was perfect. I squinted through the little window on the door. It was a girl, with long dark blue hair.

She finished the piece. I exhaled. Then she started to get up. She took her brown satchel. I realized she was about to leave. I took off to the bathroom, suddenly remembering my urgent need to pee.

I made my way to the front porch later, and got into Erza's red convertible. As she started to drive, her long red hair whipped about the wind. She was pretty gorgeous I had to admit. She has a slender face, with full lips, wide eyes and long lashes. She was one of the prettiest girls in the school, and dozens of guys wanted to ask her out.

But she only had eyes for Jellal.

Even after they had broken up, she had never quite gotten over him. As a best friend, it was my duty to help her with getting over him, but I just couldn't. When they were dating she had neglected me. The only two people on her mind? The 'bitch' Ultear and Jellal. Not Lucy.

When she did remember me, it was to beg me to allow her to use my house for her party. Her parents had cancelled their work trip and were home for the weekend. The dumb me had willingly agreed, as my parents were out.

The house was trashed by 100 high teenagers. Jellal got drunk, brought Erza and me in my dad's SUV for a ride. He crashed into a tree, and I went flying out of the window. In the end I suffered a broken leg while the both of them- escaped unscathed.

That day Erza was banned from ever coming to see me again, and I was made to swear never to see her again. Only thing was I avoided the swearing, but Erza was no longer welcome to the Heartfillia residence.

She broke up with Jellal soon after. He had to fly back to America with his family where his dad had a record company.

She was better me after that, but I was still bitter. I wondered why I was even considering her newest outrageous idea.

She dropped me off three blocks down my house. "See ya!" she waved. I hopped off and waved, as she drove off.

I began my walk home.

* * *

I pushed open the front door. "Hi Lucy. How was school today?" my mum said, coming out of the kitchen.

My mum resembled me in many ways. We had the same face and hair, only she was much curvier. And had a completely different personality.

"It was…okay," I said," opening the fridge and grabbing some fruit yoghurt. I took it up to my room.

"Oh, don't forget to clean your room. It's a mess," she said, sighing.

"Mmm," my mouth full of yoghurt.

I shut the door. After finishing my yoghurt I set about to cleaning my room. I folded my clothes and put them in the cupboard. I stashed my makeup away in my chest drawer. I straightened the sheets on my bed. Finally I was done. I changed into my raglan tee and shorts, and plopped on my bed.

I gazed at the poster on the wall in front of me. 4 figures stood. Arms crossed, looking as awesome as ever. I sighed. It was my favourite band, Electric. The leader of the band, Gray Fullbuster had raven hair and was the lead guitarist. The bass guitarist was Sting Eucliffe, who was a blonde like me. The drums was played by Rogue Cheney, who had darker hair than Gray. Lastly, my favourite member and lead vocalist, was salmon haired Natsu Dragneel. He had an AMAZING voice, and was the reason I liked Electric. I snatched the remote of my music dock, and pressed play.

Gray started the song with a few chords of the Electric, with Sting backing him up. The drums rolled in. Natsu started singing.

_Make a wish on our sorry little hearts_

_Have a smoke, pour a drink, steal a kiss in the dark_

_Fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark_

_I'm intoxicated by the lie_

Sting started in on the bass. Natsu continued.

_In the chill of your stare I am painfully lost_

_Like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus_

_For the thrill of your touch I will shamefully lust_

_As you tell me we're nothing but trouble_

Rogue revved up on the drums. I braced myself for the chorus.

_Heart's on fire tonight_

_Feel my bones ignite_

_Feels like war, war_

_Feels like war, war_

_Heart's on fire tonight_

_Feel my bones ignite_

_Feels like war, war_

_Feels like war, war_

Sting joined Natsu in the singing.

_We go together or we don't go down at all_

_We go together or we don't go down at all_

_We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa_

Sting sang the second verse,

_Fail-safe trigger, lock-down call_

_Wipe the dry clean-slate, quick, sound the alarm_

_No escape from the truth and the weight of it all_

_I am caught in the web of a lie_

_And the bitch of it all is that I'm running from_

_The desire of the people to whom I belong_

_At the end of the day you can tell me I'm wrong_

_'Cause you went to all of this trouble_

Natsu started up again.

_Heart's on fire tonight_

_Feel my bones ignite_

_Feels like war, war_

_Feels like war, war_

_Heart's on fire tonight_

_Feel my bones ignite_

_Feels like war, war_

_Feels like war, war_

Sting joined in again,

_We go together or we don't go down at all_

_We go together or we don't go down at all_

_We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa_

_(Let's go!)_

Rogue stopped on the drums for a while.

_Heart's on fire tonight_

_Feel my bones ignite_

_It feels like war (it feels like war)_

Rogue banged on the drums again.

_Love feels like war (love feels like war)_

Gray started up with the electric guitar again.

_Heart's on fire tonight_

_Feel my bones ignite_

_Feels like war, war_

_Feels like war, war_

_Heart's on fire tonight_

_Feel my bones ignite_

_Love feels like war, war_

_Feels like war, war_

_(one more time!)_

_We go together or we don't go down at all_

_We go together or we don't go down at all_

_We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa_

Natsu sang the final line,

_Is this the end of us or just the means to start again?_

I had the song on replay for a few times, as I searched up on Project Superstar on my laptop. Something grabbed my attention. "PRODUCERS WHO HAVE PRODUCED FOR SKILLET, PIERCE THE VEIL AND ELECTRIC."

You gotta be kidding me.

I read up on the article. It was true. If we won the competition, we could score a recording deal with the same producers who produced albums for Electric.

I was actually beginning to look forward to this.

I thought about it. I would probably score a decent grade in the finals. I would go to college, major in something my parents wanted and live the rest of my life wishing I had taken the opportunity.

Music was my soul; I couldn't live without it.

I made up my mind. I reached for my phone and opened Messages.

_Lucy: I'm in._

A minute later,

_Erza: Great :) Let's go._

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked it. Stay tuned!  
-MDTM_**

**_Song: A Love Like War  
Artist: All Time Low_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm back with a fast update. School starts in a few for me, so I'm trying to clear the beginning part of the story as fast as possible. Leave a review if you can, coz that would be really awesome.**

**Cheers! :D**

* * *

Ultear

"Jeez it's getting pretty boring in here," I muttered. It was a regular afternoon and I was waiting behind the bar, retweeting tweets from my twitter account on my phone. The diner usually wouldn't get customers at this time. I really wished I could go to McDonalds and get myself a nice vanilla milkshake but I had to stay here. Duh.

That's the problem when your dad owns three restaurants in town. You instantly get a part-time job as a waitress.

I guess it's cool that I get to eat here for free and my friends too, but if I even took a step into another pizza restaurant like, say Dominoes. I bet my parents would never forgive me for life. That majorly sucks.

I glanced at my reflection on the metal sheen of the table. My black hair was pretty messy, and my lipstick smudged. Well there's no one in here, let alone a hot guy. Not gonna give a damn.

Just then the bell dinged and the door opened. Someone walked in. I looked up.

Oh gosh.

A guy walked in. He wore a cotton fitting shirt that had folded long sleeves. You could practically see the outline of his abs. And some trousers and moccasins. He had the prefect face. A ten out of ten. He didn't look like a teenager, but he looked, twenty? That didn't matter.

Okay. Time to go rock.

I grabbed a menu from the counter and walked towards his table. I handed him the menu and smiled. "Welcome To Milkovich's," I said, coyly.

He smiled. "Afraid I don't need that. Just need a coffee. Black. And one of those cheese sandwhiches you guys are famous for," he said in a deep voice.

Oh. My God. That is so damn hot. "Right away," I said, smiling and blinking my lashes, I turned and walked towards the counter.

"One cheese sandwhich set!" I yelled to the kitchen. I then went to the bathroom and fixed my hair and makeup.

Five minutes later I was carrying the coffee and sandwhiches. "Here you go," I said, setting the cup and plate on the table.

He looked at his sandwhich. "Hey, there's an extra here," he said, pointing. "It's on me," I said, winking. He raised and eyebrow, and then laughed. "Righttt. Thanks," he smirked, before digging in.

I walked back to the counter, thinking that I nailed it. I was on the clouds.

"Really? He's gotta be at least thirty," A voice to my left said.

That sounded all too familiar. I whipped around. I was right.

It was her. Erza. What the hell is she doing here? And she was accompanied by her friend. That girl. What was her name? I reeled to think.

That's right. Lucy. Jellal totally trashed her leg that day at the party.

"What makes you come here, Scarlet?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

She laughed. "Just catching up Milkovich. And by the way, didn't you see his hand?"

What was she talking about?

She pointed at Hottie. "His hand. He has an engagement ring, honey," she said, matter of factly.

I looked at his hand, which was currently holding his coffee cup. It was true. The silver band was wrapped around his finger.

I was both disappointed and pissed at the same time. She won, _again._

"Sharp as ever," I said sarcastically.

"Course. No hard feelings. But anyway I came here to talk to you about something else," she said, taking a seat at the bar. Lucy followed suit.

"If this is about Jellal, I'll be continuing my job, thanks," I said.

"It isn't. Anyway I am so over him," she said, rolling her eyes.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. I had the feeling not.

"Yeah so what is it?" I asked, wanting to get Erza's face out of sight as soon as possible.

She showed me her cell. It was a webpage. "Read it," she said.

I took the phone and read it. The first two words that caught my attention. "PROJECT SUPERSTAR"

Wasn't that that reality show on TV? The famous one? I scrolled down.

"PARTICPANTS ABOVE 16 AND A MIN. OF 3 IN A GROUP," the slogan said.

I handed her back the phone. "So what has this got to do with me?" I asked.

"We need you. You can play bass," she stated simply.

I stared at her. Then I started to laugh. Was this her idea of a joke? Then I looked at her. Her face was dead serious.

"You can't be actually serious. You're forming a band. What?" I said completely shocked and amazed.

"Yes we are. If we win this we get to go to L.A. Hollywood. We could be famous and making music," she said enthusiastically.

L.A? Hollywood?

I didn't share this with anyone but I had always thought going into music would be totally cool. Even now I didn't have any particular ambition for my future. Finals were after the summer break. I didn't know what to do.

I hated to admit it, but Erza had totally offered me something I'd like. As much as I disliked her, it was a pretty rad idea.

"I mean, a band? But…" I was at a loss for once.

Erza came over and patted my shoulder. "I know you like music, and I'd really like to patch things up with you. No more hate between us," she said smiling.

Wow. She actually said that. But I was warmed. I smiled.

"Well, I guess…okay?" I said.

Erza squealed and hugged me. Lucy grinned. "Thank's Ultear, you're the best!" she cried.

Woah. That was totally unexpected.

She let go. "I'll add you in the Whatsapp group. When we get the rest of the members, we can start practicing!" she said.

"Who are the rest?" I asked.

"Juvia Lockser. And we're finding someone for the keyboard," she said.

Juvia Lockser? Woah that girl is good. She'd be great.

"Hey, I think we should get Wendy Marvel as pianist," I suggested.

"They both stared at me. "Wendy Marvel?" they asked.

"Yeah. That girl who's a little short. Long blue hair. In the ensemble?" I said.

Erza frowned. Lucy eyes widened, on the other hand. "Oh my god, that's her? I heard her playing yesterday. That was some amazing playing," she recalled.

"Yeah, her," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Erza said, shaking Lucy.

"Sorry sorry! I didn't think! Stop shaking me Erza!" Lucy yelled.

Hottie turned around, obviously annoyed at the commotion they were both making.

Well I didn't care anymore.

'We'll go get em tomorrow. See you tomorrow!" Erza said, waving.

"Bye Ultear," Lucy said cheerfully.

They left, excited as monkeys who had just gotten a whole stack of bananas.

I stared after them, deep in thought.

Damn, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Erza

Juvia was pretty great about the whole band thing. She agreed almost immediately, saying that she was also planning on entering in the first place. She just needed a band.

"But the band found me," she said, jokingly.

So now Lucy and I just had to find Wendy Marvel.

* * *

Wendy

I sat outside the teacher's room. My mum was inside, talking with my subject teachers. They were discussing my 'zero improvement in grades' and 'lack of social interaction'.

Seriously, the last thing I wanted now was my teachers discussing my social life.

Give me a break. I just wanted to play the piano. Nothing else. And for my age, I still looked ten years old. Thus the lack of social interaction.

Hmm, maybe I'll go sneak into the music room to play a little.

I got up and made my way down the hall and down the steps, walking towards the music room. I peered inside. It was empty.

Great. I opened the door and ran joyously towards my beloved piano.

I opened the lid. The sight of the white and black notes enlightened me. I started up on a few scales and arpeggios. Then I played some of my favourite pieces.

I was really enjoying myself. The world blurred out of vision. I was in my world. Nothing could interrupt that.

The door banged opened.

I jumped out of my skin. I stopped playing and turned around. Two girls were bending down, catching their breath. The blonde looked up, heaving. "You have no idea…pant pant…how long…we have been looking for you…pant pant," She said.

Oh my god. That was Lucy Heartfillia. The popular girls squad. Why on earth was she looking for me?

The red head looked up. "Wendy Marvel right? We heard you playing and ran four floors up here," she said, panting.

It was her. _The _Erza Scarlet. Popular, beauty queen, socialite of the school. Her boyfriend's dad owned a recording company in the US.

And she knew my name. Ran up four floors because she heard my playing. Mum would be proud. My social life was at an all time high. Apparently.

"We need you in our band," she said.

That's it. I am done. My life has been fulfilled.

"B-band?" I said, softly.

"Yeah! We're starting a band, and we heard you're awesome at the piano. You could be great on the keyboard!" Lucy said, all smiles.

"Uh…I suppose…that would be great…" I stuttered.

"Great! Give me your cell number, I'll call your number. Save it," Erza said, whipping out her lavish white iPhone.

"Um…" I rattled the numbers. A few seconds later my mobile rang. "That's my number. I'll add you in the whatsapp group. We really look forward to playing with you Wendy. We're gonna be awesome," she said grinning.

"Uh…if you don't mind…is it just the three of us in the band?" I asked.

"Nah. We've got Ultear Milkovich, and Juvia Lockser," Lucy said.

Woah. I knew for a fact Juvia was good. And she was also incredibly nice. Ultear, not so much, but we were in ensemble together.

"That's…great…" I said.

I heard my mum yelling. "Wendy! It's time to go!"

"Um…I gotta go. See…you," I said awkwardly. I ran out the door.

They waved, pumping their fists in the air.

As I left, I had no idea my life would change forever.

* * *

**Hope you liked the update. Leave a review please! Thanks :DD**

Till the next chapter,  
MDTM  



End file.
